Saving Miley
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: Re-upload. I changed all the characters names in hopes this story won't get deleted this time. For an unknown reason, Miley is forced to move away from her best friend. Years later, she goes missing. Summary sucks, longer summary inside. Multiple crossover: Wizards, Hannah Montana & Camp Rock misc. characters. Staring: Miley STEWART, Nate, Shane, Mitchie & Alex. Eventual Niley?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Miley and Nick have been best friends since they were in diapers. One day, they get the news that Miley would be moving. Years later, will they have a chance to reconnect? One night Miley goes missing and is believed to be in grave danger. Will she be saved in time?**_

* * *

Six year old Nate and Five year old Miley are outside playing make-believe

"Otay, I'm gonna be the handsome prince and you're gonna be the princess trapped in the tower." The young boy says. He then picks up his cat as it walks by. "Tiger will be the scary dragon."

Miley looks at the orange tabby with brown stripes, the cat couldn't be more than a few years old and was actually quite small. Miley giggles at the young boy. "Nate, Tiger isn't very scary."

Nate just smiles in return. "Pretend that he is scary and wants to eat you.

Miley rolls her small eyes but agrees anyway. "Otay fine." Miley walks over to Nate's toy little tikes house and points to it. "Nate this is the tower otay?"

"Otay, go inside." He quickly places his cat in front of the door. "Tiger stay there." Surprisingly the cat does as he is told. Nate then hurries over and picks up his bike helmet. He puts the helmet on his head and straps it on. Then he picks up a paper towel roll and walks back over to the cat. "You mean dragon I will hurt you for trapping the pretty princess." He raises the paper towel roll over his head. (note: just so you know he was never going to hit the cat. No animal cruelty in this story)

The cat meows and runs away

Miley who had been standing in the back of the small plastic house, er, tall stone tower runs to the door. "Yay Prince, you beat the mean dragon!"

Nate opens the door for the young girl. "I have come for you pretty princess!"

There is a slight pause that is quickly broken by Miley.

"Umm Nate?"

"Yeah?"

Miley looks down bashfully and lightly kicks at the grass. "This is the part where you kiss me."

Nate wrinkles his nose. Kissing was definitely not the six year olds forte, but he complies anyway. "Otay The young boy slowly leans in and lightly kisses Miley on the cheek. Miley who was still looking down when the kiss occurred looked up as soon as Nate pulled away.

Nate and Miley look at each other with funny faces. "Ewww." They both say in unison then burst into a fit of giggles.

As the two were giggling Denise, Nate's mom, comes to the back door and calls out to the two children. "Miley, your mommy called it's time for you to go home."

The two immediately stop giggling and each make another face.

"Aww can't she stay a little longer Mommy?" Nate begs his mother

Miley chimes in as well hoping that if the both of them ask the chances of her staying were a lot stronger. "Yeah, can't I stay a little longer?"

Denise shakes her head. "Sorry guys but Miley's mommy needs her to come home right now."

Miley's hopeful face falls. "Oh alright." She slowly walks inside to get her things together.

* * *

"Ready to go Miley?" Denise asks the young girl.

"Ready!" She then turns to her best friend. "Bye Nate."

"Bye-bye Smiley." Nate responds using the Natename only _he_ is allowed to call her. He hugs her before she walks out the door.

Miley turns and follows Denise and they walk out to the big parked car out in the drive way. A little later, they arrive and Miley hurries through her front door. "Mommy, I'm baaaaaaack!" She calls out.

Miley's mother, Tish comes in from the kitchen. "Hey honey."

Upon seeing her mother, Miley runs up and throws her tiny arms around her legs. "I missed you Mommy."

She caresses Miley's head. "I missed you too baby. Now go take your things upstairs."

"Otay." The small girl unwraps her arms from her mother's legs and hurries up the stairs.

Tish looks up and Denise and begins speaking as soon as Miley is out of earshot. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"It was no problem at all." She pauses a moment and then asks the question that's been bugging her the whole drive there. "Is it definitely him?"

"Yeah, it's him and for my family's protection I've decided to move."

Denise frowns at this news. Tish has been around since the two were in high school, they have been best friend since, but she knows that this is for the best. "When are you going to tell her?"

Tish sighs. She felt the same way as Denise. "Tomorrow morning."

"It's going to be hard to separate them." Denise responds referring to Nate and Miley.

"I know." There's a slight pause.

"Well, I'm going to go. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, good luck to you too." The two women hug each other tight and Denise leaves.

* * *

Later that night, Tish is sitting on the couch in the livingroom when she calls for Miley to come downstairs. "Miley, can you come here for a minute."

Miley makes her way downstairs and stands in front of her mother. "Yes, Mommy?

Tish scoops Miley up and sits the young girl on her lap. "Miley," she pauses and looks into Miley's big brown eyes. This was going to be difficult having to tell her daughter this. She was going to be so upset. She sighed and decided to just say it. "Miley…. we're moving."

The young girl looks up at her mother with confused eyes. "What is moving?"

Tish mentally smacked herself in the head. She hadn't thought that the five year old wouldn't even know what moving was. "Moving is when you leave one house and go to another house and live there.

Miley looks scared for a moment. She doesn't want to leave anything behind. "But what about my toys?"

Tish can't help but chuckle slightly at this. "Don't worry your toys will come with us."

"My bed will come too?"

"Yes, your bed and all of your other stuff comes too."

Miley looks relieved but it's only short lived as another worried expression spreads across her small face. "Will Nate come?"

Tish hesitates but knows she has to give Miley an answer. "No, I'm sorry baby but Nate has to stay with his Mommy, Daddy and brothers."

Miley looks up at her mother again, but this time with sad eyes. "But I want Nate to come."

Tish feels her heart break at the look in her daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry, honey, but he has to stay here."

"This isn't fair!" The young girl screams at her mother as she begins to cry. Before her mother can stop her gets off her mother's lap, runs upstairs to her room and slams the door.

* * *

At the Gray residence, Nate is sitting in his bedroom playing with his favorite Super Man action figure when his mom walks in.

"Mommy, tomorrow me and Smiley are going to play red light, green light with Shane and Jason. I can't wait!"

"Speaking of Miley, I need to talk to you about something."

"What, mommy?"

She pats the place next to her on Nate's bed and braces herself for what's to come. "Come here." Nate puts down his toy and crawls onto his bed and sits next to his mother. "You know how last year when your uncle Mike got a job and had to change houses?"

Nate nods quickly remembering when his uncle moved last summer."Yes."

"Well, Miley's mommy is going to be changing houses too-"

Nate gets overly excited and interrupts his mother. "Does this mean Miley is going to come live with us?"

"No honey." She responds while shaking her head. "Miley has to go with her mommy."

Nate quickly goes from excited to upset. "So…so Miley is moving?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Shane, Nate's older brother, upon hearing this as he walked by the room pokes his head in the room and exclaims, "Sweet this means we get some new neighbors!"

"You shut up Shane!" Nate yells at his brother immediately getting angry at what the seven year old had said.

"Nathan Gray, we do not use that kind of language in this house!" Denise said scolding her youngest son.

"I don't care! All this bites!" The young boy storms out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Nate and Miley are saying their good-byes in Miley's living room while the two women are in the kitchen which is the next room over.

Denise leans over the island counter, resting both arms on top of it. "They've hardly said anything to each other since we got here."

Tish mimics Denise. "I know, poor things. They just want none of this to happen, so I don't blame them. Not saying anything can make it like it's not really happening."

"Yeah, last night after I told Nate, he locked himself in the bathroom. I almost couldn't get him to come out and go to bed last night."

"Aww, bless his little heart. I had the same issue with Miley though; locked herself in the bedroom. I had to bring her dinner to her because she wouldn't budge from her bed. I didn't want her to go without, not that she ate much anyway."

After sitting next to each other on the couch for a while in silence, Miley looks over at Nate and breaks the silence. "Nate?"

"Yeah?" The young boy responds looking over at his best friend.

"Promise you'll never forget me."

"I'll promise if you promise."

Miley smiles slightly at the young boy. "Promise." They both say in unison. They latch pinkies in a pinky swear.

"I also want you to have something." Miley says when they release pinkys.

"What?" Miley quietly pulls something from behind her back and hands the boy a small, grey stuffed mouse that she's had since she was a baby.

Nate's eyes widen in surprise. "Mousy? But you love him. You sleep with him every night."

"I know, but I want you to have him to remember me by."

Nate can't help but smile a little as he holds the stuffed animal. He then hugs the girl. "I love you Smiley."

"I love you too, Nate." A lone tear falls down her cheek as she hugs the young boy tighter.

**Sorry if this was a little boring. Don't worry, it gets A LOT better.**

_**If this does not get deleted, I will post chapter 2 forty-eight hours from the time this is posted.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heatherann091: some things in the story will be different like new lines and maybe new events, so good thing you are reading again! :)**_

**10 years later**

"I have swag, it's just hiding!" Mitchie exclaimed to Alex, her best friend.

Alex stares at her blankly then gives her a weird look. "What? That doesn't even make any sense!"

Miley rolled her eyes stifling a laugh as she opened her locker. That was her two best friends for you, always play fighting. It was finally the last day of school and a bunch of them were out in the hall cleaning out their lockers.

The random conversation continued. At this point, Miley had no idea what Mitchie and Alex were even talking about. Heck, it was doubtful Mitchie & Alex even knew.

"It's just like my abs, they are there you just can't see them." Mitchie said lifting her shirt. She had a nice stomach, yes, toned; tanned, but nope no abs.

Alex glances at the brunette's stomach with the same weird look on her face as before, kind of like 'what the hell are you even saying?' Seconds later she continues, obviously enjoying messing with the other girl. "No, you just don't want to admit you aren't cool enough to have swag."

Mitchie gawked at the raven-haired girl. "I am too!" She argues. She turns to Miley in hopes of getting the other girl on her side. "Miley aren't I cool enough to have swag?"

Miley, obviously confused to the topic of the conversation but also enjoys picking on the other brunette, makes up some random comment on the spot. "Dude, that's debatable."

Mitchie's mouth drops then she crosses her arms and pokes out her bottom lip pretending to pout. "You guys are so mean to me."

Alex giggles at Mitchie because of how much she resembles a two-year old at the moment and because of how cute she looks. "I love you!"

Mitchie shakes her head. "Uh huh." She utters in pretend doubt.

"I do!"

"Whatever!"

Alex sticks her tongue out at Mitchie who reciprocates. Then both girls practically double over in a fit of giggles. Miley turns back to her locker once it's obvious the unknown conversation ends, but was interrupted seconds later by arms wrapping around her waist.

" Hey baby." Taylor, Miley's boyfriend says seductively in her ear. The boy is her age, medium build, has blue eyes and shaggy raven colored hair.

Miley turns in the boy's arms and hugs him. "Hey."

Taylor smiles and then releases the girl but keeps her close, very close. He does this a lot. Miley sees it as protective, but anyone else sees it as possessive. "Tonight there will be a start of summer blow out at Wild Bills, you should come."

Miley hesitates, "I don't know."

"Come on. It's going to be fun and we can get wasted." Taylor presses.

"Taylor, you know I don't drink."

Taylor smirks but quickly covers it up. "Ok, fine. No drinking, but there will be loads of dancing. Come on you love to dance, plus tons of food and loads of people to socialize with." Miley has a look of uncertainty on her face. Taylor quickly notices, "Please?"

Miley glances over to her two best friends who had suddenly stopped talking and was looking their way. She decided if they'd go then why not? What would it hurt? "Hey Lex, you guys going to the party at Wild Bills tonight?"

Alex shrugs, "Haven't thought about it." She glances over at Mitchie. "What do you think Mitch?"

Mitchie shrugs as well. "Sure."

Miley smiles glad that her best friends decided to go. "Ok, I'll go."

Taylor was slightly annoyed that Miley wouldn't go unless her best friends went. To him both girls were like Miley's clones or followers. He wondered if the two ever did anything on their own or even without each other. Those two girls were weirdly attached at the hip. Anyhow, he didn't let his announce show as he put on a fake smile. "Awesome, I have detention today but I'll see you after ok?"

"Ok."

Taylor then kisses Miley hard and kind of rough. A teacher walks by and clears his throat hinting for them to stop. The teacher then continues on his way.

Taylor jerks away from Miley in a huff. "ugh, I'm so ready to get out of this hell hole. It's so lame I can't even kiss my girlfriend here.

"It's okay babe, more for later."

Taylor smirks, "Can't wait." He kisses her quickly this time then walks away. He was determined to get his plan to work even if the two "followers" were going. He'd just have to come up with a way to distract them. The boy shoves passed a nerd as he enters detention.

If you haven't figure out yet, Taylor is a jerk, a big jerk. He's a player and he always gets what he wants. He uses his charm to get a girl then once he has what he wants, he wants nothing to do with the girl. Miley though is too "in love" to see anything wrong with the boy while her friends are completely disgusted with him. Only thing is, they already know that they can't stop Miley from seeing the boy. She's so blinded she wouldn't believe them.

"Isn't he just so hot? Miley says to her friends after Taylor is out of sight.

Mitchie and Alex nod towards Miley but when they look at each other they roll their eyes.

* * *

That evening, Taylor and Miley walk into Wild Bills hand in hand. Mitchie and Alex walk in behind them arm in arm. Music is playing real loudly and a bunch of people are in the middle of the floor dancing heavily. Others are either at the bar or in booths already drinking.

Taylor turns to Miley, "Ready to have some fun?" The music is so loud he practically has to yell in order for Miley to hear him.

"What?!"

Taylor just shakes his head it's just too loud. He leads Miley to the dance floor. She waves at her friends as he pulls her away. Mitchie and Alex glance at each other. They are already suspicious of the boy having heard all the stories about him. They had a feeling that tonight he was going to try something.

Alex leans in to Mitchie so she can hear her, "I trust that guy about as far as I can throw him, which clearly isn't very far."

"I don't trust him either."

"Let's not let them too far out of our sight. I just have this feeling."

"I agree."

Taylor already had everything planned out though. He had figured that the two girls would be opposed to him pulling Miley away, so he spoke to two of his guy friends before the party. Just then two guys come up to the unsuspecting girls. Both are blond, have blue eyes and are medium build like Taylor, but unlike Taylor both guys hair is clean-cut and short. It's obvious the boys are brothers as they look-alike.

"Hey, you girls want to dance?"

Mitchie and Alex look at each other and giggle

"I don't know." Alex says shyly.

"Come on it'll be fun." The second boy says.

"They are kind of cute, Lex." Mitchie prods her best friend.

"Ok,ok, just for a few dances though."

"Cool." The guy who had spoken first says with a smile on his face.

* * *

Taylor glances over at his two friends and smirks. He continues dancing with Miley innocently for now.

Miley looks up at Taylor. "I'm getting kind of thirsty."

Taylor looks away from the other girls and back down to Miley. "What?"

Miley motions for him to lean his head down to her level. "I'm thirsty." She repeats a little louder.

Taylor smirks again but quickly wipes it away. "Ok, I'll go get us something." He walks over to the bar in the center of the room. "Two orange juice vodkas please."

The bartender glances up at the boy. "You have an ID kid?"

Taylor quickly pulls out a fake ID and shows the man. The man glances at the ID. "You do realize this thing says that you're 27 right?"

Taylor stares at him. "Yeah, and?"

"Sorry kid. I'm not selling you alcohol. I wasn't born yesterday. You hardly look a day over 18, plus I know that card is fake." The bartender turns away from him and goes to take an order from one of the high school teachers.

Taylor slams his fist on the counter. He had thought for sure his ID would work. Before he turns back to Miley though a couple nearby catches his attention.

"Hey, want to go dance?" The guy asks the girl.

"Sure." The two leave their drinks on the counter.

_'Idiots.' _Taylor thought. He looks at the cups and notices both are half full with a juice. He already knows though that it's not just juice in those cups. He glances over at the bartender who is too busy taking orders. He then glances back at the couple who are now too busy dancing with one another. He grins slyly, takes the cups and hurries away.

* * *

Mitchie and Alex are now off to the side of the room where it isn't too loud so they can talk to the guys while they dance.

The first guy decides to introduce the two. "I'm Graham and this is Hunter."

"I'm Mitchie and this is my best friend Alex." She says gesturing to herself and then to the girl next to her. "Are you guys' brothers?"

Alex stares at her. What kind of dumb question was that?

Hunter laughs. "Yeah, we're brothers.

Mitchie ignores Alex's stare and asks, "You guys twins?" Alex's stare hardens.

"Nope," Hunter replies again. "We are 14 months apart actually."

Alex's stare moves from Mitchie to the two boys in front of them. "Wait, seriously?" This time it was Mitchie's turn to stare more like smirk at Alex.

"Ha, we actually get that a lot." Graham replies this time. "When we were younger Hunter and I had a lot of fun with people since we looked so much alike."

"Yeah, we would fool our teachers by swapping places. We did it a lot."

"Wow, did you ever get caught?" Mitchie asks flabbergasted.

"Nope."

Hunter turns to Graham. "Well except for that one time."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Mrs. Brown never had much of a sense of humor anyway." The boy said shaking his head.

The four of them burst out laughing.

* * *

On the other side of the club Miley was starting to get tipsy. Taylor was a little drunk but not as bad as Miley was getting. At first, Miley had hated the drink but after some prodding from Taylor she drank it anyway and now it seemed she couldn't stop. Every time she asked for a new drink, the boy went off and stole another drink from unsuspecting people. Miley just thought he was getting a refill every time since all drinks were served in red solo cups.

Miley finishes another cup. She tries to get more liquid from the cup even though it's now empty. She turns the cup over and shakes it a little upside down. A couple of drops fall to the floor. Miley groans. "Taylor, can I get another refill?" He words slurred as she spoke to the boy.

Taylor smirks yet again. "How about we go back to dancing instead?"

"Ok!" She set down her cup as a fast rock song came on. Taylor led her back to the dance floor. He had to keep her from falling a few times along the way.

"Now let's have some real fun." He turns Miley around placing his hands on her hips. She backs up to him and starts grinding him hard.

Miley starts giggling uncontrollably. "You're right this is more fun."

Taylor though wasn't focused on what the brunette was saying because he was starting to get turned on as she rubbed him absent-mindedly more and more. "Hey, what do you say we go somewhere more private?"

Miley giggles some more. "Ok, let's go!"

Taylor grabs her by the arm and practically has to drag her away because of how unsteady she was, and begins quickly looking for a vacant private room. He opens the first door they come to and sees a couple making out on a couch. "Whoops, sorry." He quickly closes the door and opens the door next to it. He sees that it's vacant. He leads Miley in and closes the door behind him.

* * *

A strange feeling comes over Alex and she glances over to where she had seen Miley last. She quickly sees that she is nowhere to be found. She turns back to her best friend. "Mitchie, did you see Miley leave?"

"No, I forgot to keep an eye on her."

"I did too."

Both guys have smirks spread across their faces but they go unnoticed by the two girls as they were looking at each other with scared expressions. A realization had hit them both at the same time.

"OH, CRAP!" Both girls exclaim at the same time.

"Sorry guys we gotta-" Mitchie stops when she glances over at the space in front of them where the boys had been and saw the area empty. "Hey, where'd they go?" Mitchie looks around.

"Mitch, now's not the time." She grabs Mitchie by the arm and they hurry away. They quickly separate and start asking any random person on the dance floor.

"Have you seen Miley?" Alex asks the first guy she sees by himself.

"No, sorry."

Mitchie walks up to another random person. "Have you seen Miley?"

The person glances down at her agitated. "No, now go away I'm busy

"Jerk." Mitchie mutters under her breath.

* * *

Taylor kisses Miley roughly. She quickly returns the gesture, kissing him back just as rough. Taylor grabs her by the hips and slams her against the nearest wall and pins her to it. He starts kissing down her neck. Miley utters a low throaty moan and takes off his shirt breaking the kiss but only for a moment. The boy then leads Miley over to the big couch without breaking the kiss. He takes off her shirt and then pushes her on to the couch. His lips find hers again. Miley quickly flips them over and starts kissing down his chest. Taylor moans slightly. He quickly reaches up and starts unbuttoning her pants. Suddenly, the door swings open.

"Miley, what do you think you are doing?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**It's almost 4:30 in the morning haha. Anyway, I'll try to post 'The Perfect Dance' tomorrow but no promises.**

By now Mitchie is starting to get really impatient. It seemed no one knew where Miley went, but she knew for her friend's sake she couldn't give up. She goes up to a guy standing in the back of the club. "Have you seen Miley?"

"Yeah, she and Taylor went over to where the private rooms are down the hall. Taylor is about to get very lucky. She is so drunk." He responds while laughing.

Mitchie, who knows that the boy's name is Zac, is completely disgusted by what this guy just said but hides it so she doesn't start any trouble. "Thank you." She turns from the boy and hurries down the hall.

Zac follows Mitchie but at first she doesn't notice until he speaks up again. "Hey, how about you and I go into one of these rooms?"

The girl is forced to hide her disgust yet again. Who did this guy think he was? "No thank you, you're drunk."

The boy smirks behind her as she has not turned around to face the obnoxious boy. "That means more fun for you right?"

"I said no, now get away from me." She tries to push him away but Zac was strong and she was much smaller. It was like trying to push a brick wall.

He grabs her arm roughly, tight enough to where it'll probably leave a mark. "Come on." He huskily urges.

"Zac, Zac, I said no!" She screams but he doesn't listen. He stops in front of an open door and tries to shove Mitchie inside. She begins fighting him more physically: scratching, slapping, punching but nothing seems to faze him. Finally, she decides on one last move. She kicks him straight in the balls.

Zac immediately lets her go and falls to the floor in pain. "Man, forget you. I'll go find another sexy hoe."

"Serves you right," She screams after him, "and I'm not a hoe!" She then goes over to the nearest closed door. She swings it open hoping that she chose the correct room. To her relief it was but the relief is short lived when she sees the position Miley is in. Miley is straddled on top of Taylor kissing down his chest while Taylor is fiddling with the button of her pants. "Miley, what do you think you are doing?!"

Upon hearing the commotion with Zac, Alex shows up next to Mitchie almost out of breath. She had ran from the other side of the club. She looks at Mitchie but upon seeing the anger on her face and in her eyes she turned to see what the brunette was looking at. Her mouth dropped open when her eyes fell on Miley's half naked body.

Miley's words were still slurring as she spoke to the pair. "I'm about to have sex, go away."

"No Miley, you're drunk right now. You wouldn't feel this way if you were sober." Alex said after she had gathered herself.

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk."

Mitchie walks over to the girl and gently grabs her arm. "Come on. You're not having sex. We are going home."

"Noooo." Miley protests. She tries to pull out of Mitchie's grasp but in her drunken state she isn't quite strong enough.

Taylor, seeing his plan starting to falter decides to talk the pair into letting her stay. "Come on, let her stay. I'll take her home." Ok so not the best persuading sentence but at the moment he wasn't thinking clearly, or at all.

"Shut up; just shut the hell up Taylor. I can't believe you would do this to her!" Alex snapped. She was beyond fed up with the hormonal boy at this point. She grabs Miley's other arm taking the other brunette from Mitchie.

"What? I didn't do anything she wanted it." The boy said. Yup, definitely wasn't thinking.

Alex doesn't respond to the stupid teenage boy not wanting to start a fight. Mitchie bends down and picks up Miley's shirt. She walks the short distance to where Taylor is now sitting up on the couch and slaps him across the face. She seemed to have a different thought on her mind than Alex. "You can go to—"

Alex quickly interrupts her knowing how Mitchie can get and how everything will end up as a result. "That's enough Mitchie. Let's go."Mitchie huffs and storms out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"He is such a man whore." He utters angrily as she catches up with Alex which wasn't hard considering she was pulling along a barely conscious Miley.

"I know but starting a fight isn't going to help anything." She practically falls over when Miley suddenly loses her footing and falls to the floor. "Help me out would you?" Mitchie quickly bends down and pulls Miley up. She wraps the drunken girl's arms around her neck and carries the girl out of the club like a baby. No one around stops what they are doing and no one offers to help as she staggers through the parking lot. Alex opens her car door and Mitchie lays her down in the back seat.

"She better not get sick on the way home."

"Mitchie, shut up."

* * *

The following morning Miley wakes up in a bedroom she at first doesn't recognize. Upon looking around for a second, she realizes she is in Alex's guest bedroom. She sits up and immediately brings a hand to her head. "Ugh my head." She mutters.

Alex walks into the room right as Miley is muttering to herself. "Hey, look who's up." She hands the girl a glass of water and aspirin she had brought in with her.

Miley immediately takes the medication without even questioning it. That's how bad her head hurt. She took a long drink of water and then set the glass on the night stand. She turned back to Alex wondering why she was here and not at home. "What happened last night?"

"Miles….." She trails off afraid of how Miley will react.

"What? You can tell me."

"Taylor got you drunk last night and tried to have sex with you." She said kind of quickly.

Miley stared at her shocked but not for what you would think. "What? Why would you say something like that?"

"Uhm, because it's true." Alex was confused.

Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't believe you." She responded voicing her thoughts. "There has to be a misunderstanding. Taylor would never do that to me, he loves me."

"Why do you believe him, because he said so or because he has "proved" it to you?" The raven-haired girl knew she was being a little harsh but she just couldn't believe Miley was trusting that douche bag over her own best friend whom she has known for almost nine years.

Miley glared at the girl sitting across from her on the bed. "He said he loves me. He proves it every day so of course I believe him."

"Shoving his tongue down your throat in no way proves that the boy loves you. Miley, if Mitchie hadn't found you two when she did you wouldn't still be a virgin right now."

"It just doesn't make any sense. Mitchie must've thought she saw something that she didn't." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I saw you guys too, Miley. He was-"

Miley interrupts and snaps at the girl. "You know what, I don't have to sit here and listen to this BS. He loves me for me and I believe him. You guys are just jealous. I've seen the looks you've given him behind his back. There is no reason for me to put up with this. I'm out of here." She throws the covers off of her and gets out of bed. Her left hand immediately flies to her forehead. Her right hand grips the night stand so she can steady herself in her sudden dizziness. Alex gets up and reaches out toward the girl to makes sure she is ok. Her hands are quickly swatted away by the brunette. Miley then hurries out of the room in a huff, slamming the door behind her. Alex plops back down onto the bed and sighs.

* * *

Miley walks into her bedroom and locks the door behind her. She goes over to the mirror on her dresser and looks at her reflection. She cringes at how rough she looks. Her hair was a jumbled mess and her make-up was smeared. Then she noticed something on her neck that wasn't there yesterday. She ran her fingers over the discolored bruise that was obviously a hickey. There was no way that what Alex said had been true. Taylor wouldn't do that to her. He just couldn't or could he? She groans loudly, turns and flops onto her bed stomach first. She buries her head into her pillow but her head shoots up the second her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," Taylor responds on the other line.

"hi."

"I had fun last night. Did you?"

"From what I can remember yeah," There's a slight pause. A small smirk grows on Taylor's face. Miley hesitates a moment. "Taylor, I need to ask you something."

He wipes off his smirk and replaces it with fake concern. "What's up?"

"Did you give me alcohol last night?"

"What? No way, why would you think I did?"

"Well for one I woke up hung over this morning." She responded flately.

"Oh, hmm that's weird. I woke up fine. Maybe someone slipped something into your drink when I leaned down to tie my shoe. All I gave you last night was juice, Mi."

Suddenly Miley became unsure of what Taylor was telling her. "O-ok. Also, did, did you try to take advantage of me when I was drunk?"

"Nope." He responds again this time hiding a laugh.

"Well Lexi said-"

"You're seriously going to believe her? She was probably drunk out of her mind and just thought we were doing something. We were only making out. I swear to you."

"Lex didn't drink neither did Mitch."

"Why do you believe her, because she said she wouldn't?" Taylor asked repeating Alex's earlier words. His odd choice of words sent a chill up Miley's spine. "Besides, people always say they aren't going to drink before a party but once they actually get there they end up drinking anyway."

"Yeah, yeah maybe she was drunk." The girl said lowly not wanting to start a fight.

"Hey I gotta go, I'll see you later ok?" The raven-haired boy said after a moment.

"Ok."

"Love you."

"Ditto, bye." She hangs up the phone as soon as she hears the other phone line click ending the call. She then lays her head back down on the pillow. She stares at the nearest wall trying to figure out who she should believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that same day Mitchie and Alex decide to meet up at the local Dairy Queen to talk things over. Mitchie looks over the menu and then looks to the cashier.

"I'll have a cone of vanilla ice cream dipped in caramel."

"What size cone would you like?"

"Umm, the $1.89 one."

"Ok, that'll be the small."

"Yeah that one."

Alex hits her forehead with her hand. The cashier then looks at her for her order. "I'll have a small Oreo blizzard please."

"The dollar eighty-nine one is the small one apparently."

Alex pats her hand. "It's a good thing you're lovable." After the girls receive their ice cream, they go to the nearest table and sit down.

"So, did you tell Miley about last night?" Mitchie asks after taking a lick from her cone.

Alex takes a spoon full of her ice cream and nods. "Yeah."

"And?"

"She didn't believe me."

Mitchie stared at Alex like she had lost her mind. "What?"

"She said there had to be a misunderstanding."

"What would make her think we would lie about that?"

"She said she trusted him, that he would never do anything like that."

"I can't believe this." Mitchie stares down at her cone.

"I know but there isn't much we can do."

They are silent for a moment and then Mitchie breaks the silence. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Mitch, what makes you think she'll believe you if she doesn't believe me? I mean no offense but she did say we both had to be mistaken."

"I know but I still want to try. If it doesn't work then we'll let it go, for now anyway."

Alex lets out a sigh. "Okay."

* * *

Later that evening Brandi knocks on Miley's door. Miley gets up from her bed and unlocks the door so Brandi can open it. She then moves back to the bed.

"Hey there are some people finally moving into the house across the street and a bunch of us are going over to meet them. You wanna go?"

Miley shakes her head. "Nah, that's ok."

"Hey, you ok? You've been in here like all day?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." She really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"You have too much fun last night?"

"Yeah… something like that."

"Ok, later."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Mitchie followed Brandi home from meeting the neighbors. Mitchie walks into Miley's room without even bothering to knock. "Miles, we need to talk."

Miley stares at her annoyingly, not because she just barged in but because she knew what this conversation would be about. "About?" She asked anyway with an uncaring tone to her voice.

"You know what about." The girl responds matching the other brunettes annoyance.

"I really don't want to-"

"How can you not believe us? I know what we saw and that was you about to make the biggest mistake of your life." Ok so this wasn't how she wanted to approach the conversation but she was frustrated. It was out in the open now anyway so she couldn't back down.

"For all I know, you and Lexi could have been just as drunk as I was and thought you saw something you didn't."

"Miley, that's ridiculous and you know it. You know Lexi and I don't drink."

"That doesn't mean anything. Anyone can get caught in the moment."

"Miley-"

"Look, I don't want to hear this anymore." Miley says cutting the other girl off. She was frustrated as well now. "So can you and Lexi please just leave me alone about last night?"

Mitchie sighs loudly. "Ok, we'll lay off. She says reluctantly. "I guess I'll see you around." She turns and walks out of the room. The girl pulls out her phone after she walks out to text Alex.

**M: 'She still doesn't believe us.'**

_A: 'I told you.'_

**M: 'She said WE were probably drunk too.'**

_A: 'Yeah, she told me the same thing. *rolls eyes* Look we've done what we could. I don't think there's anything else we can do.'_

**M: 'If something happens to her though…'**

_A: 'As her best friends, we will be there to pick up the pieces. Just remember, it won't be our fault. We did everything we could.'_

**M: '…I guess your right.'**

* * *

Brandi calls up the stairs to her younger sister. "Miley, dinner is ready!" Miley groans but comes out of her room anyway. She runs into Braison after walking down the stairs.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" The young boy asks.

Miley's eyes widen as she realizes she forgot to cover the bruised mark with some make-up. She covers the spot quickly with her hoodie. "Nothing."

"That's a hickey isn't it?" His eyes widen in realization. "You didn't-"

"No, of course not!" The girl quickly cuts him off before he can make his assumption.

"Then how-"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Miley snaps.

Braison holds his hands up in defense. "Sorry, no need to snap at me."

Miley just rolls her eyes and takes her place and the table. She doesn't eat though. She just picks at her food, not that anybody seemed to notice.

"I can't believe who the neighbors turned out to be. Jason is so sweet just like he used to be." Brandi gushed. "Oh, and Shane and Mitchie really hit it off. They could be a really cute couple."

Miley was so deep in thought about what had been going on lately that she didn't even notice who Brandi was talking about. She really hated fighting with her best friends. It was always the worst. She knew she probably shouldn't be taking her boyfriend's side. He had never steered her wrong though and until he did, she wanted to believe him.

* * *

_**I know it's short. It'll get longer and better soon, promise.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning Miley decides to go for a run to clear her head, at least she hoped it would. She begins to head into town. As she passes the library, a golden retriever tied outside catches her eye. She goes over to the dog and starts to play with it.

"Well aren't you a beautiful dog." The dog licks her hand. "What's a sweet dog like you doing tied up outside?" She looks at his dog tag after scratching the dog's ears. "Elvis, I like that name."

"He seems to really like you." A male's voice says from behind her.

The brunette chuckles, "Yeah, I'm a real a dog magnet." She stands up and turns around to face the source that the voice came from. Her mouth falls open in shock when she realizes who the voice belongs to. "Nate?" Nate grins as he to realizes who the person is that is currently standing in front of him. How did-, where did-?" The girl can't even finish a full sentence from her shock of seeing the boy standing before her.

Nate chuckles slightly at the girl's obvious confusion. "I moved in across the street from you yesterday."

"That was you?!"

The boy chuckles again. "Gulty. No one told you?"

"No. Well, if they did, I was probably spaced." She hugs the boy standing in front of her as her shock begins to wear off. "I've missed you so much."

"Not as much as I've missed you." He chuckles as he returns the hugl. "How have you been?"

The girl shrugs. "I've been alright, probably not exactly been living up to my old nickname though."

The boy smiles slightly remembering his old nickname for the girl when they were younger. "Smiley Miley, I remember." Miley smiles slightly as well. "But, why haven't you been living up to it lately? He asks concern evident in his voice.

Miley's small smile falters. "Long story." She really didn't want to talk about this with another person.

"I've got some time a little later. We can get together and catch up."

Though the fact she didn't want to talk about Taylor with anyone else was true, she wasn't about to turn down some hang out time with the curly-haired boy, "That'd be nice," but then she remembered something she wished she didn't, "but I- um, I've got a date later."

"Oh," disappointment etched across Nate's face. "Tomorrow then?"

Miley nods quickly. "Yeah sure.

"Ok, so then tomorrow about noon?"

"I'll be there."

"Great see you then." The curly-haired boy hugs her again, unties Elvis and then waves goodbye.

"Bye." Miley says returning the wave.

* * *

"Well hello there sexy."The boy says to Miley when she opens her front door. He gave her his classic smirk.

It was later that afternoon and Taylor had just arrived at Miley's for their date. Miley though wasn't sure she really wanted to go but she also didn't want to stay in the house either.

"Hey, babe." She didn't respond as enthusiastically as she usually would.

They arrive at the local Olive Garden 10 minutes later and a couple of minutes later they are seated.

"What are you going to order?" Miley doesn't answer. "Miles." There's still no response. "Miley!" The boy exclaims almost yelling but doesn't since they are in public. A few people nearby still stopped and stared though. The boy ignores the stares.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Are you ok?" There wasn't concern in his voice like there would have been with Nate Miley quickly noticed, but he did seem to want to know.

"I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

"Alex…Mitchie…stuff." Miley responds, pausing slightly between words.

"You're still on that?" Taylor asks a little bewildered. He was ready to move on from this already.

"I hate fighting with my friends. You know that."

"I know, I know, but I'm telling you, I didn't do anything. But even if I did, which I didn't, you never said you didn't want to drink."

"Actually I did. I may have had a few sips of my parents' drinks before just to see what they taste like but you know I don't drink and I won't until I'm 21.

"I have no recollection of that." Taylor actually did remember her saying she didn't want to drink. He just wanted to be right. Plus, as long as Mitchie, Alex and Miley were fighting, it meant more Miley time for him.

Miley sighs loudly. "Look let's not fight right now." She was way over this conversation.

"Ok, I love you baby."

"I love you too. Now let's order."

* * *

The next day Miley gets up to get ready to go to Nate's. After she gets ready, she texts Taylor to tell him what she is doing so he won't call to hang out. She wanted as much time with Nate today as possible. He was her first best friend after all and she really missed him. Miley arrived at Nate's house right at 12 noon. Shane answers her knock.

"Miley! Hey!"

"Hey Shane!" She wraps her arms around the much taller boy's waist.

"Here to see Nate I presume?" He asks when they stop hugging.

Miley smiles. "Of course."

Shane laughs a little. "He's up in his room." He goes to the stairs. "Nathan, Miley is on the way up!"

Miley laughs. "Shane, he hates being called Nathan."

Shane shrugs. "He'll get over it."

"Same old Shane." Miley says as she giggles.

The boy grins like a little kid. "The one and only."

The girl laughs again. "Later, Shane." She makes her way up the stairs where she sees Nate standing outside his bedroom waiting for her.

"You waitin on me?" The brunette asks as she approaches his room.

"Maybe or maybe I just like the view of my hallway."

Miley giggles. "You're so weird." She hugs him when she finally makes it to him.

"You still love me." Nate says when they let go.

"Yeah, yeah."

Nate motions for her to go into his room. It's still slightly a mess from when he had moved in his stuff. His bed frame and mattress were there but there were no sheets or covers on the mattress. For the most part the floor of the room was clean except for a few boxes here and there.

"The only reason this place isn't a complete mess is because I stuffed everything in my closet before you came over."

Miley laughs at this. "You didn't have to clean up for me though. It is just me after all. I'm not really company."

"I know. You've always been part of the family, but it's a habit now to have my room clean when someone comes over. We had to keep everything spotless while the last house was on the market."

"Gotcha." She plops down on a beanbag chair in front of Nate's tv. "So let's catch up. How did you end up out here?"

Nate sits down on the bed which is infront of the beanbag chair. "Well, basically Dad got transferred to a job out here. He continuously traveled out here and came home only for the weekends until we could get the house sold. Now how about you? I haven't seen your mom around."

"Yeah, and you may not. Well for a while anyway."

"How do you mean?" He asks completely confused.

She then told him everything that happened since they moved away ten years ago. How she always asked why they suddenly left and when she could see Nate. She always asked about Nate.

"Once we moved out here, Mom had to get several jobs to support all of us being a single mother of four kids and all. She would get home late at night. All of us would stay up just so we could see her even though it was usually for only five minutes. After a few years, once Trace and Brandi could get jobs, she cut back on jobs. We thought that meant we would see her more but nope. She got weird after she cut back on jobs. None of us really understands what happened. According to Brandi it was just because she got a new boyfriend, but I always wonder if more is involved. She went from coming home every night to every few nights. Now she only comes home every other week to give us money for the mortgage, food, bills and stuff. We see her maybe for about half an hour then she leaves. She was just here the other day so it'll be a bit before you get to see her."

Nate is speechless for a moment unsure of what to say.

Miley notices his facial expression. "It's okay you know. I don't need you or anyone to feel sorry for us." She wasn't meaning to sound snappy just then. She hoped Nate knew this. When he doesn't react to it, she figures he did and continues. "Brandi and Trace take good care of us. The only thing that really bothers me is that Braison doesn't know Mom very well. He was a baby when we moved out here so he doesn't remember her very well."

"I'm still really sorry Miley. You guys shouldn't have to go through all of that. First the divorce now your mom won't stay home."

"It's ok, really."

"No Miley, it's not.

Miley shrugs. It's silent for a moment. Then Nate breaks the silence and asks the question Miley was kind of dreading to hear.

"Why did you guys move anyway?"

Miley lets out a shaking sigh and says slowly. "We left… because… of my dad."

* * *

_**Now the story starts getting really good. Also, I know that somewhere I put Taylor was raven-haired even though in the beginning I said he wasn't. Sorry about that. I missed that part in editing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nate just stared at Miley if he wasn't confused before, he really was now. He responds just as slowly as Miley had spoken to understand her. "You guys left…because of…your dad… I-I don't think I understand."

"Nate, we never understood why my dad left remember? We were too young to fully comprehend what was going on."

"Yeah I remember. Tell me then, why did he leave?"

"My mom kicked him out of the house. He did things and my mom got a restraining order against him."

"Things like?"

"I don't usually like to talk about it." She looks down at her hands.

Nate kneels down next to Miley and puts an arm around her. "You don't have to tell me. I won't push it. I was just curious."

Miley shook her head and proceeded to tell him anyway. "h-he…he molested Brandi. Nate, he raped my sister and physically abused her." She instantly begins to tear up. "My dad though, wasn't going to take that, when my mom got the restraining order I mean. He thought he should still see his kids. He found where we lived and started harassing my mom about the restraining order and stuff like that. After a bit, she chose to move to make sure none of us went through what Brandi went through." She then turns and buries her face into the nape of the boys neck. She felt his strong arms wrap around her in a comforting hug. Then she felt his body tense up.

Nate has an angry tone. "He never touched you did he?"

The girl shifts so her head is now resting on his shoulder. She sniffs. "I don't know, my mom said he never got the chance. But what if he did, he just never told her?"

"Let's not think about that. How about we talk about something else?"

She sits up and wipes her face. "Yeah, ok."

Nate turns towards the brunette and wipes away a tear from her face she missed with his thumb. She can't help but smile a little.

"There's my Smiley Miley."

"You always had a way to make me smile no matter what." She says smiling slightly again.

Nate stands up and bows. "Thank you very much." He sits back down next to her.

Miley giggles at his weirdness. "Dork."

"I'm your dork."

"Yeah, maybe."

The boy sticks his tongue out at her like a little kid. "Wanna know something Shane told me?"

"What?"

"He says he has a crush on your friend Mitchie."

"No way!"

"Yep. Brandi thinks they would make a cute couple."

"Yeah I think I could see that. What do you think of Alex?"

"She seems really nice, same with Mitchie."

"Yeah, they are both really great. I met them about a year after I moved here. We've been best friends ever since."

"That's cool."

"You think you might be interested in Lexi?

Nate shakes his head. "Nah, not like that."

"Why not? I could see it."

"Eh, I mean don't get me wrong she seems like a really cool girl and seems nice but she just isn't my type."

"Oh yeah, then who IS your type."

"I don't really know." Nate responds while shrugging.

"Then how do you know she isn't your type?"

"I don't know. I just don't like her that way. Besides I have my eye on someone else."

Miley looks at him confused. "Who?"

"I can't say yet, but I'll let you know."

She gives him the eye. "Ok, if you say so."

There is a brief but comfortable silence between the two. Miley soon starts poking at Nate's arm."

The boy looks down at the girl. "Having fun?"

"Maybe."

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

She shrugs. "I'm kind of surprised Mitch and Lex didn't say anything to you about him when they visited."

"They did."

Miley stops poking the boy's arm and looks down again. "Oh."

"But," He says while getting her to look at him again, "I want to hear from you about him too."

"I don't really know much of what to say about him. He is really sweet and charming. Oh and he is really good-looking." She starts turning red. "His name is Taylor and we have been together for about six months now."

"Where did you meet him?"

" ….detention." She says slightly hesitating.

"Nice." He responds a little sarcastically.

"Hey don't judge. He isn't a bad kid. He's just misunderstood."

"Really? Alex said he had a tendency to be a bully."

"How much did they tell you anyway?" She stares at him.

"…everything I guess."

She stands up. "Then why don't you just get it over with and just say you hate him too!"

"Miley, I didn't-"

"You don't know him like I do ok? No one does!"

"Miley, they're just worried about you. Which frankly, I don't blame them."

"I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I love him and I believe him. You all just need to deal with it!"

"Miley, you're being ridiculous." Although Miley was yelling, Nate did his best to stay calm.

"Oh, so now I'm ridiculous huh?!"

"What? Miley, you aren't being very fair."

"You know what?! I don't even care. I'm out of here!" The girl grabs her stuff, turns, storms out of the room and stomps down the stairs. She storms through the living room quickly passing Shane.

"Bye Mi-" Miley slams the front door before he could finish his sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane looks over at Nate, who had just come downstairs, after the door slams. "What was that about?" The younger boy shakes his head and sits down next to his brother. Shane places his hand on his brother's back. "Come on bro, tell me what happened? You guys were laughing and giggling when I was up there."

Nate sighs through his nose. "The subject of Taylor came up and everything went south from there."

"What did you tell her?

"I didn't tell her anything. I didn't get a chance to. She just started freaking out on me. Mitchie and Alex were right. She's going to defend him until he proves her wrong."

"Well you also know the other thing they said. You're just going to have to sit back until that happens and just be there for her when things go wrong."

"I don't think I can do that though. I care about her a lot and if she hurts, I hurt." The boy puts his head in his hands.

The older boy lightly rubs his back. "Try, for Miley. She'll need you."

"Alright, I'll try. But how am I going to even get her to speak to me now. I bet she hates me and I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted to know about him."

"Nate, she could never hate you and you know that. As for her speaking to you, your best bet is to try and talk to her first. Tell her exactly what you told me. Communication is key in any kind of relationship."

Nate nods. "Ok, I'll try. I'll go talk to her first thing in the morning. Thanks Shane."

The older boy wraps his arms around his little brother. "Anytime, buddy."

* * *

"Miles, someone is at the door for you!"

Miley glanced in the direction of the front door. She had a feeling who it was already but she gets up from the couch and approaches the door anyway.

"Hey Mi-," Nate tries but is interrupted by the door being slammed in his face by the girl.

"Go away, Nate! I have nothing to say to you!" She yells through the door.

"Miley, come on I wanted to-" The boy is interrupted again.

Miley hits the door with the side of her fist. "I said go away! I don't want to talk to you!" She storms off and up the stairs to her room. Nate notices that she is up there because her window is open. He hears her slam her bedroom door and then turn on her tv. Nate then gets an idea. He goes to his car and opens the backseat door. He pulls out a black guitar shaped case and then goes and stands under Miley's bedroom window. He opens the black case and pulls out a fender acoustic guitar. He tunes it a little and then starts strumming chords to a song.

_"I'm sorry so sorry, that I was such a fool_

_I didn't mean to make you mad_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, uh-oh, oh, yeah…"_

Miley sits up on the bed when she hears the music and singing outside. She is unsure at first where it is coming from.

_"We are told mistakes_

_Are part of being young_

_But that don't right_

_The wrong that's been done…"_

She soon goes to her bedroom window and is a little shocked when she sees Nate playing the guitar and singing. She had no idea that he could do either one. She leaned on her window sill and listened to him sing.

_" I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry…"_

She didn't understand it but she seemed mesmerized by his voice.

_" So sorry_

_Please accept my apology_

_I didn't mean to make you mad_

_We are told mistakes _

_Are part of being young_

_But that don't right the wrong that's been done_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, uh-oh, oh, yeah_

_I'm sorry so sorry_

_Please accept my apology…" _

When Nate is finished singing, he pulls his guitar strap over his head and stands it beside him while holding the neck of the guitar. He looks up to Miley's window. "I am so sorry Miley that I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know about Taylor then things just got crazy."

Miley smiles down to the curly haired boy. "Come on up here and we'll talk."

When Nate made it up to Miley's room, Miley wrapped her arms around his torso. "I forgive you Nate and listen you were right I over reacted."

Nate smiles slightly and wraps his arms around her waist returning the hug. "It's ok."

"I love you best friend," Miley whispers while still hugging the boy.

"I love you too Smiley," Nate whispers back.

"And I loved the song too."

Nate chuckles. "What that? It was ok I guess." He shrugs. "I kind of wrote it on the spot."

Miley giggles. "Well, I still loved it."

* * *

As time went by, Nate and Miley got closer than ever, if that was even possible. They did everything together. If you wanted to find Miley, you looked for Nate and vise versa. They were attached at the hip. Everyone was happy Nate was back in Miley's life; everyone except Taylor. As Nate and Miley go closer Taylor despised him more and more.

Miley is on the phone with Taylor one evening. "Then Natey (yes Natey, his newest nickname) and I went-"

"Ugh," The boy groans interrupting his girlfriend. "That's all I ever hear from you anymore, Natey, Natey, Natey. Is that all you can talk about?"

"Taylor, don't be like this."

"And what's with that nickname anyway," He interrupts ignoring Miley. Natey? You don't have one for me."

"I call you babe or baby all the time. What do you want me to call you, Tay Tay or something?

"No, that'd be weird."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I just want to see you and for you not to talk about him so much."

"You are still _my_ boyfriend." Miley responds putting an emphasis on 'my.' "I still love you but Nate is also my best friend. I can have other guys in my life too ya know."

"Well I don't like it and you know we haven't been on a date in like a month."

"Oh, Natey is here!" Miley exclaims ignoring Taylor's last comment. "I'll see you later babe, love you, bye." She hangs up before he could say anything else.

* * *

Two more weeks went by and it was time for Miley's birthday. She had a big party but Taylor didn't show up. Miley tells everyone he was just busy and couldn't make it. Nate though didn't believe a word of it. What boyfriend misses their girlfriend's birthday?

* * *

A couple of days later, Miley tells Nate she needs to cancel on one of their hang out days.

"I just need to spend some time with Taylor. I'm starting to miss him and he won't quit bugging me."

"It's fine. We can hang out tomorrow." The boy responds hoping he is hiding his disappointment well.

"Ok great, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Finally some time with my girlfriend, and alone time at that." Taylor says to Miley after she arrived to his house thirty minutes later."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we watch a bunch of movies tonight."

"Ok, sounds good to me." She smiles up at the boy. "What are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking the Jeepers Creepers movies and then a few of the final destination movies."

"Awesome! I love those movies."

* * *

Miley and Taylor are sitting on the couch in Taylor's living room a few minutes later. The girl is eating popcorn while intently watching the TV screen.

"Hey, you want something to drink with that?" Taylor asks her.

"Sure."

He gets up and goes to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later he comes back with two cups. He hands Miley one and sits down next to her putting an arm around her. Miley takes a few sips of her drink. She quickly starts feeling funny. She froze. This was oddly familiar. She had felt this way at the party about a month ago. Whoa, wait, Alex and Mitchie had been right? She smelled her drink. Right at the same time, Taylor started kissing her neck but she barely notices. Her drink smelled odd. She couldn't decide what it was but she knew it wasn't right.

She turns to face the boy. Her movements force him to stop kissing her. "Taylor, I think something is wrong with my drink."

"What are you talking about?" He moves and begins to kiss the other side of her neck. He trails down it a little and quickly moves his hand from the couch. He slowly begins to rub up her leg.

The girl quickly moves off the couch, realizing what's going on. "You spiked my drink didn't you! I can't believe this!" She exclaims. She looks down and whispers to herself. "They were right."

"I don't know what you are babbling about but come here. I'm fucking horny. Miley is surprised with his sudden drop of the 'F bomb.' Sure she's heard him cuss but never has he cussed toward her. The boy moves forward and starts roughly making out with the shocked girl but she doesn't reciprocate. She could smell the drink strong on his breath and the taste she now had in her mouth was close to making her gag.

Miley lifts her hands and pushes the boy back. He was slightly tipsy or she wouldn't have been able to push him so far back. "I think I should go home."

"No, I'm not done with you yet."

"Well I'm done with you! We are over!" She starts out by raising her voice but she practically shouts the last part.

Taylor yells back at the girl. "Hey! We are not over until I say we are over!"

He quickly advances towards her. Miley manages to punch the boy in the face as he approached. She ran toward the front door as he stumbled back. Taylor manages to get back his balance and lunges at Miley before she can reach for the door knob. She hits her head hard on the ground, knocking her out cold.

**See i told you it was going to get a lot better.**

**I got the lyrics from the song called "I'm Sorry" by Brenda Lee. I changed the lyrics a little so it'd fit the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I was in a good writing mood today, so you got lucky. :)**_

**_Edit: so someone brought it to my attention that i put the wrong age for Miley. Thank you! She's actually 16 not 17, remember she had a birthday._**

* * *

The following morning Nate goes over to Miley's house for their hang out day. He rings the Cyrus' door bell but no one comes to the door. He rings it again but still no one comes. He looks through the living room window. The room is dark and no one seems to be around. He doesn't understand why no one is in the house, but for whatever reason he doesn't think anything of it. They must've just had to leave for something. He calls Miley's cell to see where she is so they can plan accordingly but get's her voicemail instead.

"Hey Smiley its Nate, just wondering where you are. Call me when you get this."

He hangs up and then strolls back across the street to his own house. He flips on the TV after entering the living room. Tom and Jerry is on. Nate mutters under his breath. "Shane." He shrugs and decides to watch it anyway. Just then his cell rings. Without even looking at it, he picks it up.

"Miles?"

"Oh my god Nate, we can't find her anywhere. –" It's Brandi instead and she is talking really fast and histarically.

"Whoa, whoa, Brandi slow down. Who can't you find?"

"Miley, we can't find her anywhere. I don't think she came home last night. We have looked everywhere. We are on the way to the park now."

Nate looks up when he hears a loud beeping coming from the tv. He reads the words quickly sliding across the tv screen and realizes it's an Amber Alert. A voice over is soon heard on the screen.

_'A 16 year old local girl has gone missing in the area. Her name is Miley Stewart. She has brown hair, blue eyes and is approximately 5'4". Police say it is believed that she is in grave danger. If anyone has any information on her whereabouts you are advised to call 911.'_

Nate clenches the hand that isn't holding the phone into a fist and clenches his teeth. "Taylor."

"What? Nate if you know something-"

"I have to go. He quickly hangs up his cell phone. He can feel the anger bubbling through him and has to stop himself from throwing the phone across the room. He grabs his keys from the counter. _'If he has done anything to her, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.' _He says to himself.

He arrives at Taylor's neighborhood ten minutes later. He never knew exactly where he lived but he was prepared to bang on every door here if he had to. Lucky for him, Taylor was out on his front porch. It was almost as if Taylor was waiting for him. Nate quickly parks and climbs out of his car. He charges toward the boy after slamming his car door.

"Where is she?!" He yells charging across the grass.

"Where is who?"

He balls his hands into fists when the other boy says this. He marches up Taylor's front steps and gets in the other boy's face. "You know damn well who. Miley, where is she? You were the last one she was with." There was venom dripping in every word. He was beyond pissed at the other boy.

Taylor holds his hands up in defense. He doesn't look scared but he doesn't want to get into a fight unless he has to. "Well I'm telling you right now. I don't know where she is! She left and that was the last time I saw her!" The boy cracks an evil grin after he says this, irking Nate even more.

He grabs Taylor by the shirt. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, nothing. We were watching a movie and-"

_"Taylor, I think something is wrong with my drink."_

_"What are you talking about?" He moves and begins to kiss the other side of her neck. He trails down it a little and quickly moves his hand from the couch. He slowly begins to rub up her leg._

_The girl quickly moves off the couch, realizing what's going on. "You spiked my drink didn't you! I can't believe this!" She exclaims. She looks down and whispers to herself. "They were right."_

_"I don't know what you are babbling about but come here. I'm fucking horny. Miley is surprised with his sudden drop of the 'F bomb.' Sure she's heard him cuss but never has he cussed toward her. The boy moves forward and starts roughly making out with the shocked girl but she doesn't reciprocate. She could smell the drink strong on his breath and the taste she now had in her mouth was close to making her gag._

_Miley lifts her hands and pushes the boy back. He was slightly tipsy or she wouldn't have been able to push him so far back. "I think I should go home."_

_"No, I'm not done with you yet."_

_"Well I'm done with you! We are over!" She starts out by raising her voice but she practically shouts the last part._

_Taylor yells back at the girl. "Hey! We are not over until I say we are over!"_

_He quickly advances towards her. Miley manages to punch the boy in the face as he approached. She ran toward the front door as he stumbled back. Taylor manages to get back his balance and lunges at Miley before she can reach for the door knob. She hits her head hard on the ground, knocking her out cold._

"You raped her?!" Nate exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up, I'm not done."

_Taylor moves over to Miley and hovers over her body. He starts unbuckling his jeans, all while staring the girl in the face. "I'm finally going to get what I've always wanted from you."_

_Miley then opens her eyes. She sees him pulling his jeans around his ankles and her eyes widen. She knew she had to act fast. Just as Taylor was going for his boxers, she reached up and grabbed his "area" (I don't like saying that word sorry) and yanked and twisted as hard as she could. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor. Miley jumped up and ran out his front door._

"You were going to rape her?!" Nick exclaims again.

"Maybe." The other boy shrugs. "She is one hot bitch.

"She is not just some prize trophy girl or a whore that you can bang whenever you please!" Nate shouts.

Taylor kept a calm tone oddly enough. "Hey, I am god's gift to women. I can do what and whoever I want."

That was it. Nate cracked. He punched him hard in the jaw. Taylor staggers back but quickly catches his balance and punched Nate in the stomach. He topples over in pain. Taylor hovers over him. He leans down and whispers into the boy's ear.

"You know good and well that you would want to bang her too."

Nate growles loudly, "I would never do that to her!"

He knocks Taylor to the ground with his legs and pins Taylor's arms to the ground with his knees. He then begins punching the other boy hard. Left, right, right, right, straight to Taylor's face and head. Just then Nate hears someone yelling behind him.

"Hey! Stop!" He recognizes the voice is Mitchie's but doesn't stop. When she finally approaches the pair, she grabs Nate's arm before he can punch Taylor again and pulls him back. "What is going on?!"

"He- he tried to rape Miley. He m-may know where she is." The boy responds tiredly.

"What do you mean? She was home last night. A friend from school found her walking on the side of the road and took her home. She said she was hysterical but wouldn't explain why. We were just on the way over there now with movies for a girl's night in figuring she needed it when we heard you two yelling." Nate then noticed Alex's car with the windows rolled down parked behind his. How could he have not heard them pull up?

"Brandi called me." He finally responded. "She never saw Miley last night. She's missing."

"What?!" She shoots Taylor, who is still lying in the grass, a hard look that was bad enough to cause him to flinch a little.

"Taylor, you didn't…" The other girl trails off not wanting to finish her sentence.

The other boy looks petrified for the first time since Nate arrived. I mean hello 3-to-1 here. "N-no, she attacked me, she left and I passed out cold. I swear."

"I think for once he is telling the truth." Alex says upon noticing the other boy's facial expression.

Suddenly, there was a ring in the air. Everyone checks their pockets but it's Nate's phone that's ringing.

He presses the answer button. "Hello?" He hears a shaky and crying voice on the other end.

"N-Natey?"

"Miley! Where are you?"

"Natey,… I-I'm scared, help me."

"Where are you?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you see?"

"I'm tied in an old warehouse or a cellar or something. It's dark aside from the small window across the room. I can just barely see out of it. There's lots of sand and blue sky."

"I'm coming to find you ok?"

"Natey, hurry…no wait,… I wasn't…. no!" There's a scream and the line goes dead.

"Miley!" But he knows it's no use. He hangs up his phone and shoves it back into his pocket. "He is telling the truth." He tells the girls referring to Taylor.

"What was the number?"

"I don't know. The number was blocked. She isn't anywhere around here. She said there was sand and sky."

They all think for a moment. They were in Nevada, the beach was nowhere near here. He wouldn't have taken her to the beach. That'd be dumb for there's too many people. Only one area near by had a bunch of sand. Mitchie was the first to realize this.

"She's in the desert." Nate and Alex look over at her, realization hitting them. Duh. "It'll be a place hard to find since it goes on for miles."

"Yeah, but not impossible."

Nate's phone vibrates in his hand as he receives a text message.

"It's a blocked number again."

Mitchie and Alex peer over the boy's shoulder as he opens the phone and reads the message.

_'I have her now. Don't even bother to come and look for her. You won't find her alive. If I can't see my kids then no one can.' _The three of them looked at each other in shock.

"We are going to the police, _now_!"

_**So I am writing a sequel to **__**'Who Would Have Thought.'**__** I say sequel because I'm afraid it won't be as good as the original. I don't have a full legitimate idea for it so it's basically writing itself. I have no idea what'll happen or where I'm gonna go with it until the end. Guess we will both have to wait and see then. haha.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry I can't help you." The sheriff responded to the group. They had arrived about ten minutes ago and told the man what had happened about a half an hour before. Actually, they've had to tell the story several times now as the sheriff seemed to ignore their pleas.

Nate stared at the man bewildered. "Why can't you?"

"There is no evidence to support your story."

They all stared at the man angrily. "But the text is right here! Nate shows the sheriff his phone for about the third time now.

"I'm sorry, but since there is no number I have no proof that you or one of your friends didn't send the text for some sick joke." He tells them gesturing to Mitchie and Alex.

"You know already that my best friend is in danger and you need more proof?!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, no you're not." The boy storms out of the police station.

"Nate!" Mitchie yelled after him but he was already out the door.

Mitchie and Alex saw that there was no stopping him. They ran out of the police station behind him. In order to not get left, both had to jump in the back of his truck. He was that mad, not that Mitchie nor Alex blamed him. The sheriff was being unreasonable.

* * *

They soon arrived at the Jonas house. Nate gets out of the car and slams the door behind him. He hurries into his house. He doesn't even acknowledge that he left the girl's outside nor does he acknowledge Shane. The girls scramble out of the back of the truck and into the house. They follow Shane who is now following Nate up to his room.

"Nate, what is going on?" Shane asks his younger brother.

The boy doesn't look up as he responds. "The police won't do anything about Miley." He opens his sock drawer.

Shane looks at the girls behind him confused and the fill him in on what's been going on all morning since it was obvious Nate wouldn't.

Shane turns back to Nate. "What are you thinking about doing?"

Nate still doesn't look up and opens another drawer. He finally finds what he was looking for, his favorite pocket knife. "I'm going to find her. Someone has to." He pops out the blade with a flick of his wrist and checks to see if it's sharp the way he wants it.

"Nate, doing something like that will be extremely dangerous. Besides, you don't know where she is."

Nate flips the blade of the knife back down. He turns from the drawer and leans against the dresser finally looking at his brother. "Maybe not, but I have to try Shane. I just have to."

"Nate, the desert is a big place. It would take weeks to cover all of it, if you don't die of dehydration first." Alex points out.

"You all can stay here if you would like, but I am going to find her no matter what it takes. I promised her." The boy pushed passed them and then turned around once in the door way. "Now, are you coming or staying?"

"You know I'm coming with you." His brother responds without hesitation.

Nate faced the two girls in the room.

"Ok, we're in." Mitchie answers for the both of them.

"I'll get the cooler from house and fill it with water." Alex tells the group.

"We'll also need a map, some binoculars, some stuff to start a fire on cold nights; sorry bro, I'm not sleeping in your truck." Shane chuckles slightly. "I'll get those no problem."

"I'll get tents, blankets and anything else that we think of while we are packing the truck." Mitchie says.

Nate smiles a little. "Thanks guys."

* * *

They quickly packed everything and soon started off. Nate decides to make a quick stop before they begin searching. About 10 minutes later, the truck stops in front of a house.

"Umm, why are we at Taylor's?" Mitchie asks from her spot in the back of the truck.

"I'm going to see if he wants to join us."

"Why in the hell would you want to do that?" Alex asks. "You're just wasting your time. In case you forgot, he doesn't give two shits about Miley."

"I didn't forget. I know we all hate the boy but chose to ask anyway. Maybe finding out Miley went missing earlier gave him a change of heart."

"Ha, yeah right, once a dick-head always a dick-head." Mitchie retorts.

Nate ignored her and went to knock on Taylor's door.

Taylor opens the door with an icepack on his jaw. Under the icepack a black, blue and yellow bruise, the size of Nate's hand, had appeared. "What do you want Gray?" He asks nastily. "Don't you think you've annoyed me enough today?"

"Look I'm sorry-"

The other boy interrupts him. "I highly doubt that."

"ANYWAY, I was wondering if you wanted to come help us look for Miley."

"Now, why on earth would I want to do that? Only a moron would enter the desert to look for someone. Besides the police are looking for her. Let them find her."

"Moron or not I'm not going to let her die out there. The police are hardly doing squat anyway and she could be dead before they finally do something."

"Whatever, I'm not going out there. She and I are over. Whatever happens to her now I don't give a damn. She could rot out there for all I care."

"You really are a low life bastard aren't you?"

Taylor rolls his eyes. "I hope you die out there. All of you." He slams the door before Nate could say another word.

"Dick." Nate mumbles under his breath.

"I didn't think he would come." Shane says to Nate when the boy opens the car door.

Nate sighs. "Not now Shane, just shut up ok?"

The older boy holds his hands up in defense. "Sorry."

* * *

The ride to the desert was quiet. No one really wanted to say a word. Not just because they may anger Nate but because they could also start coming up with worse case scenarios about what could happen to either them or Miley. Though, that didn't stop them from thinking about it. Soon they entered the desert. They turned on the air conditioner as high as it would go, the boys took off their shirts and were now in muscle shirts and Mitchie went ahead and passed out water bottles to everyone. About 15 minutes in, they come to an old abandoned ware house type building. It looked like an old storage house as the ground around it was littered with old tires, scrap metal, old wheelbarrows and other junk that probably hadn't been touched in years. A car was parked near it.

"That's Brandi's car. What are they doing out here?" Alex asked to no one in-particular.

Nate parked beside Brandi's car and everyone got out of the truck.

"Brandi?" Mitchie calls out toward the seemingly empty warehouse.

Brandi and Braison come out from behind the warehouse. "What are you guys doing out here?" Nate asks them.

"Well after we checked every place in town and no one answered at Alex or Mitchie's house, which I see they are with you, we came out here. We just got here about five minutes ago. Why are you guys out here?"

"The girls will tell you everything. I want Shane and I to go ahead and take a look around."

* * *

About half an hour later, Nate kicks a scrap of metal in frustration. "She isn't here." Shane puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. Nate turns around to face him. The boy looks like he wants to cry. "Promise me we'll find her alive Shane."

The older boy instantly pulls the younger boy into a hug. "We will find her."

The other boy pulls away a little so he could look into his brother's eyes. "Promise me."

Shane puts his forehead to his, but hesitates a moment. "Ok, …I promise, we will find her alive." He pulls his brother into a hug again.

_'I hope.'_ He thinks to himself.

_**I know it's kind of short but hey on the plus side part 10 will be realllllyyy long as it was originally the last part of this series. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 is finally here! Yay! I know, i kind of neglected the story. Sorry about that. Anywho, part 10 of the story was originally a lot longer as you already know but I cut it in half since its no longer the last part and cuz i'm lazy. more laziness as the reason haha.**_

reviews:_** "**_**love it. it's sad that it's coming to an end.. I can't wait for the next chapter :) hehe" **_hey, its only half over ;)_

**"So Miley's dad has her? And i thought she was 15?!" **_let me know if i fixed age issues. i hope i did. sorry for the confusion_

**_Don't forget reviews make me smile! ok, now to the point as to why you are all here. enjoy!_**

* * *

Shane and Nate soon make it back to the truck. Brandi was crying while the others were trying to console her.

"I can't believe our father has her. This is all my fault." Brandi says in between sobs.

Mitchie hugs the crying girl. "No, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"If I had stayed awake last night, I could have done something."

Alex rubs her back in comfort. "Hun, even if you were awake and tried to stop him who knows what could have happened to you as well. There's nothing different that could have been done. We are going to find her ok? I promise you."

Nate clears his throat letting the girls know he and Shane were back. "She isn't here." He says shaking his head.

Brandi starts crying some more. She started babbling about how much she hated their mother right now and how much she wished she'd known that their father knew where they were again. Mitchie just held her while she cried, her tears pooling onto the slightly taller girl's shirt. Nate looked at the ground and went over to his truck. As he made his way to it, something shiny caught his eye a few feet away from him. He went over to it and immediately noticed tire tracks. I stared at the tracks wondering how they had never noticed them before. He then picks up the shiny object and noticed it was a necklace. He examined it. He knew he recognized the necklace. He hurried back over to the girls and held up the necklace.

"This is Miley's isn't it?"

The three girl's mouths dropped opened.

"Yeah, that's hers. Taylor gave it to her for their five month. I can't believe she still had it." Mitchie responds when Brandi doesn't. "Where did you find it?"

Nate points over where he found it behind his truck. "I have no idea how we didn't notice it before. There are tire tracks over there as well."

"Finally a lead!" Shane bursts out. Someone had been watching too many crime shows. After staring at Shane blankly and the boy staring back in question, everyone quickly started scrambling around and getting into their cars. Soon everyone was in the vehicle they arrived in. Nate backed out first, practically making his truck spin out. Then Brandi followed. They all sped down the dirt path the tire tracks ahead of them created. About two hours in, they unfortunately hadn't made it to where the tire tracks ended. The sun was beginning to go down and everyone was getting tired.

Mitchie yawned and laid her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex leaned back in the seat and laid her head on the pillow against the truck window. Shane then yawned and stretched and looked behind him. He saw Mitchie and Alex and smiled a little.

Shane turned back to Nate. "Bro, we should probably set up camp soon."

"I'm not stopping. We are finding Miley tonight." The younger boy shakes his head vigerously.

"Everyone is getting tired and falling asleep. We need to stop and we will continue in the morning."

"Just one more hour, Shane." Nate protested even though he knew his brother was right. "If we haven't found where he has Miley by then, we will stop and set up camp. I promise.

"Fine, one hour. I'll be holding you to that."

* * *

An hour quickly goes by; Shane is now sound asleep, leaned back in the chair, lightly snoring. Mitchie is now lying in Alex's lap. She is also lightly snoring. Nate yawned. He decided he better keep his promise to Shane. He finds a good place to park. The headlights of Brandi's car shine through the rear window as she pulls up and parks behind him. Heclimbs out of the car to go talk to Brandi when suddenly something else catches his eye. Lights. About 500 or so feet in front of them were lights to an old building. It was pretty similar to the one they left several hours ago. Nate gets back into his truck and starts shaking Shane awake.

"Shane, Shane, wake up!

Shane shoots up from his laying position in the chair. "Huh? What time is it? Where am I?" He questions no one inparticular in a groggy tone.

"Shane focus." The boy demands

Shane looks around and finally remembers where he is and what he is doing. "Found a place to set up camp?"

"Yes and no."

"huh?"

"Look!" He points in the direction of the lights.

"Oh wow!" The older boy turns around in his seat to get the girls to wake up.

Brandi, who is completely confused as to why Nate had gotten out of the car and immediately returned, walks up to Nate's opened door. "Hey what's going on, Nate?"

Nate points out the building to the girl the same way he did with his brother. He then gets back out of the car followed by Shane and a very sleepy Mitchie and Alex. Both of which are wrapped in blankets.

Mitchie rubs her eyes in frustration. "This better be good or I will not be a happy camper." Alex shuddered knowing that a grumpy Mitchie was not a side of the girl she wanted to see this late at night.

Shane stared at them both weirdly. "Nice pun but look there's lights to an old building just straight ahead."

"You guys think she is actually in there?" Alex asks cutting off what she thought would be a soon-to-be grumpy Mitchie.

"We're about to find out." The group begins walking but Nate abruptly stops everyone about a yard away from the building. "You guys stay out here. I want to go in alone."

Shane immediately protests "I'm going with you." Nate opens his mouth to oppose but Shane interrupts him before he can say anything. "Don't argue with me. Like it or not I'm going with you. If she is in there, I'm not going to allow my little brother to go anywhere near that monster alone."

Both boys sneak around to the back of the building. Their only cover is the darkness and their only light is the full moon above their heads. Nate quickly sees a small window. He remembers how Miley said she could barely see out of one like it. He lies down on his belly in the sand and army crawls up to the window. The boy wipes away some dirt and peers into the window. He looks around the barely lit room and finally his eyes land on Miley. She is tied up to a bed. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she had been beatin and probably more from the looks of it. Just then a large, dark figure, there is only candle as means of light, Nate guesses is Miley's father comes into his view. He ducks out of sight. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his head to look in the window again. The figure's back is to him now. He could hear the man chuckling evilly through a crack in the window.

"Oh, Miley," the old man bellows, "I have that feeling again." He fixes up her hair as best as he can as Miley begins to cry. "Don't worry baby this will be the last time. I won't need you anymore after tonight because I'm going after that beautiful older sister of yours tomorrow. Now remember, don't bite me or else." His voice was deep and husky. Nate couldn't believe that this was the man that had helped create Miley. The man begins unzipping his pants. Nate looks away in disgust. He takes a mental note that the window is too small for any human to get through even if he broke the glass. He makes his way back to Shane as he hears Miley screaming and crying begging the disgusting man to stop. Nate looks angry as he approaches Shane.

"I'm guessing by the screaming she's in there." It was more of a statement than a question but Nate answers him anyway as if it were.

"Yes, they are both in there." The boys start making their way back to Nate's truck. They needed to come up with a plan to get in, get Miley out and escape hopefully without being noticed.

"What is he doing to her?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He opens the passenger side door to his truck and opens the glove compartment.

"Well?" Brandi asks.

"Is she in there?" Alex finishes for her.

"Yes, she is in there." The boy quickly responds. He pulls out his pocket knife and sticks it in his pocket. He pulls out a steak knife he had put in his truck just in case. He turns to Brandi. "Brandi, you're in danger. If he finds out you are here he will probably kill you too." Nate hands the knife to Braison. "If your father comes out at all while we are in there, use this. Do not hesitate. If he gets the chance, he will kill Brandi and probably anyone that gets in his way. He is highly dangerous. I could see that in just the two minutes I was watching him." Braison nods and takes the knife from the curly haired boy.

* * *

Nate very quietly opens the door to the old ware house. Shane follows him in and closes the door behind him. It was completely pitch black. Nate pulls out a tiny flashlight from his pocket. They quickly but quietly start making their way to the back of the warehouse. Miley's screams for help soon get louder and louder.

"Go ahead, scream! No one can hear you out here!" Nate heard the old man yell, probably in Miley's face; taunting her.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash.


End file.
